The present invention relates to control systems for vehicles and pertains particularly to a combined throttle and transmission directional control for a vehicle.
Many industrial trucks such as lift trucks and the like employ lift arms and the like for handling cargo and other items. Lift trucks normally require that an operator manipulate several controls simultaneously. For example, it may be necessary for the operator to manipulate the lifting implements of the vehicle at the same time he is steering the vehicle and driving it in a forward or reverse direction. It is, therefore, desirable that as many functions as possible be incorporated in common controls.
It is also desirable, for safety reasons, that the controls of the vehicle, especially for translation of the vehicle, conform as nearly as possible to those of a normal automobile. This is so that the operator may use his normal habit patterns in control of the vehicle. Thus, forward, reverse and steering of the vehicle should conform as nearly as possible to the movements in controlling an automobile.
When the lift truck or the like employs hydrostatic transmissions, the engine throttle can be combind with forward and reverse pedals of the vehicle. It is desirable that both forward, reverse and throttle control be employed in a single pedal without employing a rocker pedal. A rocker pedal, which rocks backward, for example, for reverse would be an unnatural control movement for the operator.